Dear Past
by That girl who updates late
Summary: "What do you mean you have lied to us our whole lives?..." Maybe the people we knew weren't really who we thought they were. A tale that starts in the future and soon drifts to the past. The main characters - Wendy, Romeo, Chelia and my OC. Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia and Gale will come in later chapters. Enjoy!


It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. People were happily greeting each other, birds were chirping, even Fairy Tail was quiet. Well, not really. A bunch of kids were running around, trying to kill each other with magic but it was considered as playing.

"Oh you are going down kid!" yelled a girl.

"C'mon! I am only a month younger…" said a boy.

"That means you are a kid! And kids are weaker than those who are older than them! Except me, of course" yelled back the girl.

"We'll see about that. 'cause Cana has been training me since last two weeks" said the boy.

"Hah! Wendy has been training ME since the last two MONTHS! She's a dragon slayer so she is the strongest mage in the guild" said the girl.

"I learn Dragon Slayer magic too you know! If you are so confident then why don't we test it?"

"Now you are talking"

"FIRE DRAGON-"

"SKY GOD-"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" yelled Erza.

They both stopped abruptly, although the glaring did not stop.

"Chelia! Apologize" Erza said.

" Aunt Erza…" she said

"Now" Erza repeated.

"I am sorry…Now tell this idiot to apologize" Chelia said.

"Alright I am sorry…not really though" said Romeo.

"What did you-"said Chelia.

Erza lost patience, "YOU TWO! Go and study in the library! If I hear a single sound, you two will be cooking dinner tonight."

The two of them scurried to their library and started whispering violently to each other.

Erza sighed and sat on a chair. She gazed to the sky. The sky was still as blue as the day their lives had changed forever.

'Those two remind me of someone' she thought.

Suddenly the guild doors flew open and Wendy came rushing in. "Mom!" she cried and hugged Erza.

"How was your day Wendy?" Erza asked.

"It was not nice. I tried to use the Sky Dragon Wing attack but I just cannot do it. Dad was such a great mage and seems like all I can do is heal…" she said.

"No dear. Healing is such an important magic in times of danger. You can save lives using this. Remember, saving lives is more important than attacking enemies" said Erza.

Wendy looked at her for a moment and smiled brightly, "You are so wise Mom. Thanks for the advice", she noticed the silence around, "Did you punish Chelia and Romeo again?"

"Those two deserved it. They are fighting all the time" said Erza.

"Although it is said that those who fight the most, love each other the most too" Mirajanne said as she sat opposite to Erza.

Hearing that sentence, a look of reminiscence crossed Erza's eyes. She had a habit of drifting in the past memories every once in a while. Recognizing this habit of hers', Mirajanne said to Wendy, "Go and keep an eye on those two in the library. I doubt they can stay in peace for long enough."

"Ok" Wendy replied and ran to the library.

Erza looked at Wendy's flowing hair in the wind and said, "I am no stranger to blue hair", Mirajanne looked at her, "Wendy, Jellal, Levy, Juvia…they were all so precious to me and now…"

Mirajanne stood up and hugged her, "Erza…"

"Even you are out of words to comfort me, huh?" , Erza continued, "I don't think I can hide the truth any long Mira. I lie to them every day, I have basically lied to them about their whole. If it's destiny, then it's going to happen no matter how long we hide it. And judging by their age, I think it's time…."

"Are you sure? Chelia and Romeo are just five and Wendy's twelve. If we do this now, it can be dangerous for them. Think Erza, if we adults cannot handle the truth then what will happen to them? We still have time" Mirajanne said and pulled away from her.

"I don't know Mira", Erza leaned back on her chair, "guess all we can do is leave it to destiny…."

"Fairy Tail?!" Romeo said and opened the book in his hands.

"Yeah it was written by my Mom. Aunt Erza said that she was a great writer. She had won many awards and written so many books!" Chelia said.

"Wait I am still confused…I thought Fairy Tail was a guild but it's a book?! My whole life is a lie!" said Romeo.

"No idiot! It is the name of our guild, but my Mom wrote a book on the adventures she went on with her friends in Fairy Tail. People have said that it's amazing! I want to read it so badly!" said Chelia.

"Then why don't you?" asked Romeo.

"I don't know how! It took me a week to read just the cover!" said Chelia.

"Then ask Aunt Erza" Romeo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I tried! But she said that she will when I am old enough. What does that even mean?" thought out loud Chelia.

"I don't know about you but I am reading it!" said Romeo and opened the book, "In a….sand…tar..tar…..way. What? Tar in sand? This book is terrible!"

"No it's not! You don't how to read! Do you even what 'tar' means? You don't, do you?" said Chelia.

"I know! I saw it the other day! It's this thing…that melts when you burn it", he ignites a small flame in his hand, "and freezes when you let it cool."

"…Ice?" wondered Chelia.

"No! Oh, you are stupider than I thought you were" said Romeo.

"Oh yeah? You are stupidest!" yelled Chelia.

"You are stupidestier!" said Romeo.

"That's not a word!" said Chelia.

"Yes, it is! And that just proves that you are stupidestierier!" said Romeo.

"….ok that is definitely not a word" Chelia said.

"And now you are stupides-"

"How about I read you the book?" interrupted Wendy and took the book from Romeo's hands. She had been watching the entertaining fight from a distance.

"You will Wendy-nee?" asked Chelia.

"Yeah I know how to read" said Wendy.

"Of course you do! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" said Chelia.

"Because you are stupidestie-"

"STOP IT"

"ok"

"C'mon let's read", they both sat beside her so that they could look at the pictures if there were any, "This book was published almost 7 years ago…"

"And a year later Mom and Dad got married…if I am calculating right" said Chelia.

"You are correct" said Wendy.

"Start reading already!" said Romeo.

"Ok ok here it goes" said Wendy, "In a land far, far away…"

.

.

.

"So it wasn't tar…"

"Romeo, shut up!"


End file.
